


Weasleys and daughter

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A brilliant business proposition.





	Weasleys and daughter

Our tale starts in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house, Fred is trying to convince Hermione that Rose should go into their family business; the joke shop.

Fred smiled. "Just think of it, Mione. Weasleys and daughter."

Hermione corrected him, "And son, for Angie and George's son; Felix ."

Fred beamed, "That's even better. Weasleys and daughter and son."

Hermione smirked. " It's a bit of a mouthful, Freddie."

Fred suggested, "Then how about Weasleys, daughter and son?"

Hermione said, "If our Rose and Angie and George's Felix want to join our family business, then I won't stop them."

Fred grinned. "Don't worry, Mione. I'll convince Rose."


End file.
